walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1 (Video Game)
Season 1 is the first set of episodes of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. Episode 1 was released on April 24th, 2012 on PC, Xbox 360 and, PS3, and Episode 5 was released on November 20th for PS3 and November 21st for PC and Xbox 360. A Retail disc version was released December 11th for PS3 and Xbox 360 in North America, A European Retail disc version will be released May 10th 2013. The game is based on the graphic novels of the same name by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard; it was developed by "Telltale Games" as is Season 2. In March 2013, Telltale announced that The Walking Dead will be ported to the PlayStation Vita, later revealed in June 2013 to be a retail release, including a special Vita bundle package that would include the game, the "400 Days" episode, and additional content. Episodes Downloadable Content(s) Plot "A New Day" History teacher Lee Everett is on his way to prison, having been convicted for killing a state senator that had an affair with his wife. While leaving Atlanta for prison, being driven by an police officer, the police cruiser he is in runs over a walker, (as they are referred to in the series) and crashes off the highway. After fighting off the police man (who turned into a walker after the crash), Lee meets Clementine, a young girl who was hiding out in her tree-house, as well as Shawn Greene. Shawn takes Lee and Clementine home to Shawn's family farm, owned by his father , Hershel Greene. Lee meets a family, consisting of husband and wife, Kenny and Katjaa, and their young son, Duck. After failing to save Shawn from walkers, Lee, Clementine and Kenny's family are banished from the farm. The group heads to Macon, Georgia where they meet a group of survivors, led by a woman named Lilly, who saves them from a herd of walkers and are situated in a drugstore which Lee's parents owned. The group goes into a scuffle with Lilly's father who quickly encounters a heart attack afterwards, and requires medication from a nearby pharmacy. Another member of the group, Glenn, decides to salvage for supplies in a motel, however he is stranded in the motel, leading Lee and a news reporter, Carley to rescue Glenn. Glenn decides to help a stranded survivor named Irene, however Irene is revealed to be bitten and commits suicide upon taking Carley's gun. Upon returning to the drugstore, Lee comes to the conclusion that his parents were killed by walkers. Carley tells Lee that she knows Lee's past, but keeps his secret. Lee and an IT technician, Doug head out to find the keys of the pharmacy. Lee is forced to kill his reanimated brother in order to retrieve the keys. Upon entering the pharmacy, the alarm sounds, forcing the group to leave the drugstore after giving Larry his medicine. Upon leaving, Lee saves either Carley or Doug from walkers, and he is knocked out by a vengeful Larry. Lee is rescued by Kenny, and the group heads to the motel for shelter. Upon hearing Atlanta is overrun by walkers, Glenn leaves the group and heads for the city in order to rescue his friends left behind. Despite finding comfortable shelter and water, the group's glimpse of hope is short-lived when electricity is suddenly shut off. "Starved For Help" The group has survived three months at the motel, but food is scarce, and their explorations of nearby facilities have yielded little, though that have found and rescued Mark. Later, they come across high schoolers, Ben Paul, Travis, and their band teacher, David Parker. Ben's two companions die in the chaos of saving one from a bear trap, and the other dies and reanimates despite not being bitten. Ben reveals that being bitten is not the only way one can become a walker; simply the act of dying can cause one to turn, and his seconded companion dies without being bit and lees group gets frourious. Brothers Andrew St. John and Danny St. John from a nearby dairy farm offer food and shelter in exchange for gasoline for their generators that power their electric fence. The group accepts though remain uneasy about them. While there, Mark is hit by a crossbow arrow from a group of bandits attacking the farm, and Brenda, the brothers' mother, takes him into the house for medical treatment. Lee goes with Danny to find the bandit camp but instead come across a crazed woman named Jolene, who appears to know something about the farm but is killed before she reveals it. Lee finds a battery-less video camera among her possessions. Still uneasy about the farm, Lee and Kenny discover a butchering room in the back of the barn before they are called for dinner. Lee excuses himself to look for Mark, and finds him near death, his legs cut off. He warns the others that the St. Johns practice cannibalism, but the family overpowers and separates them. In the butcher's freezer, Larry suffers a heart attack, but before Lilly can administer CPR, the others smash his head, realizing it is too late for Larry and fear being trapped with a Walker. Clementine helps their escape, and they quickly rescue the rest of the group from the St. Johns, leaving them to their fate as the electric generators go and Walkers invade the farm. On the way back, the group finds an abandoned car with food and other supplies, including batteries. Lee watches the video from Jolene's player, and finds she had been watching the motel, knowing that the group was safe as long as the St. Johns maintained their deal with the bandits. "Long Road Ahead" Without the St. Johns, the bandits have turned their attention to the motel, and Kenny expresses an urge to move on using an RV he has fixed up. Through Lilly, Lee discovers someone has been slipping the bandits medical supplies but before he can determine the culprit, the bandits attack, followed by a horde of Walkers. The group flee in the RV, forced to leave most of their supplies behind. Katjaa quietly reports to Lee that Duck has been bitten by a Walker. Lilly, furious over the theft, accuses others of the theft, and demands they deal with the issue now. Her rambunctious accusations leave Doug or Carley dead (depending on who the player chose to save in Episode 1). The player has the option of leaving Lilly behind or continuing on with her. They find the road ahead blocked by a locomotive, along with a homeless survivor Chuck. Lee and Kenny look at how to move the train; if the player kept Lilly with the group, she flees from the others in the RV. Eventually they find the train still in usable shape and heading towards Savannah, where Kenny assures they can find a boat to flee the mainland. En route, Duck's condition worsens, and Lee convinces Kenny to stop the train to deal with him. Katjaa takes Duck out into a forest to shoot him, but Lee and Kenny realize at the last minute that Katjaa had intended to shoot herself. Lee and Kenny are forced to shoot Duck. After a brief mourning, they continue the train towards Savannah. Ben then reveals that he was the one who supplied the bandits. When they get to a bridge where a tanker car has blocked the way forward, they encounter a dating couple Omid and Christa, who decided to help clear the blockage and offer to join them. Shortly before the tanker car was cut loose it was revealed that the noise made by the train during the travel to that point caused a large number of Walkers to congregate and pursue them, who managed to catch up to the train at this point. Lee and Omid were able to successfully cut the tanker car free before the walkers got too close, however during the escape Omid hurts his leg, though is safely brought aboard the train. As the train nears Savannah, Clementine's walkie-talkie suddenly perks up, with a voice on the other end seemingly aware of the actions of the group so far. "Around Every Corner" The group has made it to Savannah, and is walking through the streets toward the river. However, an unseen person rings a bell in a church, before the man who has been talking to Clementine on her walkie-talkie warns the group to hide as walkers are approaching. Overrun by walkers, Ben panics and leaves Clementine, causing Chuck to be separated from the group saving her. Lee, Clementine, Kenny, Ben, Omid and Christa make their way to the backyard of an empty mansion, where they break in by digging up a buried dog and unlocking a pet door with its chipped collar. The house is found to be safe, save for a young walker Kenny finds in the attic: a starved and dehydrated boy too weak to even attack, and who resembles Duck. Lee decides if he or Kenny should kill the walker, and while Lee buries the body with the exhumed dog, he notices someone watching him. Omid's leg begins to worsen, and Kenny wonders out loud if it is time to leave him behind. The next morning, Lee and Kenny head for the waterfront, when another church-bell goes off, luring the walkers away. Reaching the docks, Kenny and Lee finds all boats sunken or stripped for parts. Looking for boats, Lee spots a figure climbing down from a building. The duo attempt to sneak up on the stranger, resulting in a struggle between her and Lee, until Clementine appears and stops the fight. The stranger introduces herself as Molly, and explains she rings the bells to draw the walkers away from the areas she scavenges. Molly also warns of Crawford: a para-militant, survivalist community that upholds itself by adopting a draconian brand of Social Darwinism. A misfired shot from Kenny's gun during the fight soon attracts walkers, and forces the group to split up. Lee escapes into the sewers alone, and, after finding Chuck's remains being eaten by walkers, discovers a hidden community of cancer survivors hiding from Crawford's soldiers. He is greeted by Vernon and Brie, the former being a doctor in charge of the group, who at first assume that Lee is from Crawford, and Lee persuades Vernon that he isn't, to show him how to get back to the house, and to give medical attention to Omid. Back at the house, Lee and Clementine discover a shed containing a boat. The boat requires gasoline and a battery, will not accommodate everyone, and Omid will soon die from an infection without antibiotics, prompting the group — along with Vernon and Brie — to head for Crawford for the supplies. The player can then choose whether or not to take Clementine along. After realizing that Crawford is overrun by walkers, the group hides in an old school, where they find most of the supplies they need. Getting a battery from a neighboring repair garage, Lee returns to the school and blocks the main doors with a hatchet. Rescuing Vernon and Christa, Lee assists them in opening a locked supply closet. By viewing the recorded medical examinations of Anna Correa, a citizen of Crawford being forced into terminating her pregnancy by her doctor, the group see the doctor input the security code before he is killed by Anna, her actions unintentionally causing the outbreak at Crawford. Watching the optional third tape reveals Molly was a citizen of Crawford, and was trading sexual favors with the doctor in exchange for insulin for her diabetic sister. Lee meets Molly and can confront her about the tape, only for Ben to remove the hatchet from the main doors in order to help Kenny open the armory. A hoard of walkers from outside then crash through and Molly tries to hold them off; if Lee fails to save Molly and did not bring Clementine, she is separated from the group and forced to flee, leaving her fate ambiguous. Ben finally admits his deal with the bandits to Kenny back at the motel and the guilt he feels, deeply angering Kenny as he indirectly caused the deaths of Duck and Katjaa. Brie is devoured by the walkers as the group escapes through the armory door and up the school's bell tower. Ben is suddenly snatched by the reanimated leader of Crawford who had hanged himself in on the bell, but is grabbed by Lee before he falls over the edge; Lee can either let him go (as Ben tells him to) or save him. After making it back to the house, Vernon gives Omid the medicine and talks to Lee in private, offering to take Clementine into his own group, where he claims she will be safer. Lee can either agree or disagree with him, either way, Vernon leaves. If Molly was saved, she decides to leave the group and says goodbye. Tired from the day's events, Lee sits down to watch over Clementine and falls asleep. When he awakes the next morning, he finds Clementine gone, and discovers Clementine's hat and walkie-talkie lying outside. While reaching for the latter, Lee is bitten by a walker before killing it. Lee is found by the group, and is given the choice of showing or concealing the bite. Determined to rescue Clementine, the player's previous decisions and attitudes towards Kenny, Omid, Christa, and Ben (if saved) influence who joins Lee in his search. Alternatively, the player can insist on going alone. Lee and any of the group members joining him then go searching for Clementine at Vernon's shelter, only to find it empty of supplies and people. Suddenly, Clementine and the man contacting her are heard over the walkie-talkie, revealing that the latter has Clementine and is not Vernon. The man warns Lee to "choose his next words carefully", and the episode ends before Lee responds. "No Time Left" Lee continues to speak with the stranger, who claims he hasn't stolen Clementine, but rescued her from Lee. Lee collapses from his bite, and can choose to have his infected arm amputated to slow down the rate of infection. Returning to the mansion, the group finds Vernon's crew has stolen the boat, causing an argument; if Ben was saved, Kenny finally forgives him following an outburst. Making a stand against an incoming horde, the survivors try to hold the mansion, and are ultimately forced to hide in the attic. Contacted briefly by Clementine, Lee learns she is at the Marsh House Hotel, where her parents were staying. As the group finds a way out, Lee converses with several members, and eventually has a talk with Kenny and Christa, and when offered alcohol. Christa drinks most of the bottle, causing Kenny to realize she is trying to induce a miscarriage, which causes him to snap out of his depression. Breaking through to a neighboring house, the group comes across a couple who committed suicide together, and Kenny reaffirms a hopeful look on survival and admits to blaming himself for the death of Katjaa and Duck. The group jumps from a balcony to a rooftop. If Ben was saved in the previous episode, the balcony collapses and Ben is impaled; Kenny refuses to leave Ben and spares him the pain with his last bullet, before he runs off and is assumed to be taken down by walkers. If Ben was killed in Episode 4, Kenny sacrifices himself by helping Christa retrieve Clementine's walkie-talkie, before he is presumably devoured by walkers. With only Omid, Christa, and Lee remaining, the trio reach the coast and attempt to cross rooftops over a sign, however Lee is separated from them, and tells them to either return to the train, find a boat, or meet back together to help save Clementine. Fighting through walkers in the street, Lee reaches the Marsh House Hotel, where Lee meets Clementine's captor. Revealing himself as the owner of the station wagon seen at the end of Episode 2, he explains how stealing his supplies resulted in his wife leaving with his daughter, before they were killed by walkers. The man then lists off the player's choices over the course of the game, explaining how Lee's actions make him a monster, and how Clementine is safer if he kills Lee; however, as they are talking, Clementine quietly escapes her locked room as the man starts addressing his wife's reanimated head which he carries around in a bowling bag, giving Lee the option to either attack the man, or allow Clementine to strike and distract him. Apprehending the stranger, Lee can decide whether to kill him or let him live. If Lee is overtaken by the stranger, however, Clementine shoots him in the head, saving Lee from dying. Reunited with Clementine, Lee is ambushed by a walker, who does not attack him and goes for Clementine. Realizing that the walker blood covering him from his earlier fight is disguising him, Lee guts the walker and covers himself and Clementine in its blood, hiding their smell from the walkers, and allowing them to safely exit the Hotel. As Clementine spots her undead parents, Lee collapses from blood loss and/or infection, forcing Clementine to drag him into a storage facility. Close to death, Lee explains to Clementine he was bitten, and, too fatigued to walk, instructs her on killing a trapped walker and finding another escape route. Handcuffed to a radiator or handcuff the trapped walker, Lee imparts advice with Clementine, and, depending on the player's choice, the game ends with her shooting Lee, or escaping after he passes away from blood loss and/or infection, leaving him to reanimate. During an epilogue, a distraught Clementine walks through the countryside, and stops to rest on a log. Noticing two silhouetted figures walking in the far distance, they notice her as she stands, only for the game to end as Clementine decides between calling out or remaining quiet. Cast Credited Voice Actors (In order by introduction) *Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett Ep.1-5 *Mark Barbolak as Police Officer Ep.1 *Rebecca Schweitzer as Diana Ep.1&5 *Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Ep.1-5 *Peter Edward Mussad as Shawn Greene Ep.1 *Brian R. Davis as Chet Ep.1 *Jacob Battersby as Andre Mitchell Ep.1 *Chuck Kourouklis as Hershel Greene Ep.1 *Gavin Hammon as Kenny Ep.1-5 *Cissy Jones as Katjaa Ep.1-3 - Jolene Ep.2 and Brie Ep.4 *Max Kaufman as Duck Ep.1-3 *Nick Herman as Glenn Ep.1 *Nicole Vigil as Carley Ep.1-3 *Nicki Rapp as Lilly Ep.1-3 *Terence McGovern as Larry Ep.1&2 *Sam Joan as Doug Ep.1-3 *Brett Pels as Irene Ep.1 *Ruby Butterfield as Steve Ep.1 - Travis Ep.2 and Boyd Ep.4 *Mark Middleton as Mark Ep.2 *Kevin Burns as David Parker Ep.2 *Trevor Hoffmann as Ben Paul Ep.2-5 *Adam John Harrington as Andrew St. John Ep.2 *Brian Sommer as Danny St. John Ep.2 *Maxwell Zorbel as Bandit 1 Ep.2-3 *Jeanie Kelsey as Brenda St. John Ep.2 *Jolie Menzel as Beatrice Ep.3 *Terence McGovern as Gary Ep.3 *Roger Jackson as Charles Ep.3-4 - Dr. Logan Ep.4 and Stranger Ep.5 *Mara Junot as Christa Ep.3-5 and Anna Correa Ep.4 *Owen Thomas as Omid Ep.3-5 *Erin Yvette as Molly Ep.4 *Butch Eagle as Vernon Ep.4 *Jason Victor as Clive Ep.4 Deaths (In order) *Atlanta Police Officer (Alive and Zombified) *Sandra (Zombified) *Chet (Determinant) *Shawn Greene *Mr. Everett (Confirmed Fate) *Mrs. Everett (Confirmed Fate) *Irene *B. Everett (Zombified) *Carley (Determinant) *Doug (Determinant) *David Parker *Travis *Bandit 2 *Jolene *Mark *Larry *Danny St. John (Determinant) *Andrew St. John (Determinant) *Brenda St. John *Beatrice *Bandit 1 *Linda *Gary (Determinant) *Drew (Determinant) *Many unnamed Save-Lot Bandits. *Bandit *Carley (Determinant) *Doug (Determinant) *Katjaa *Duck *Fivel (Zombified) *Charles *Dr. Walter Ashe (Zombified) *Brie *Ben Paul (Determinant) *Crawford Oberson *Brie (Zombified) *Ben Paul (Determinant) *Kenny (Presumed Dead) *Stranger *Lee Everett DLC "400 Days" Centered on a truck stop on a Georgia highway, 400 Days tells five linked stories; each taking place at different points in time and from the point of view of a different survivor, from day one of the undead apocalypse to day 400. In-Game Statistics :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. Trivia *This season consists of 5 episodes, as well as a special DLC. *By January 2013, The Walking Dead won over 60 'Game of the Year' awards, and as of June 2013, it has now won over 90. *The time frame between the episodes becomes shorter and shorter as the season progresses. **The amount of time between Episodes 1 and 2 is 3 months. **The amount of time between Episodes 2 and 3 is approximately 1 to 2 weeks. **The amount of time between Episodes 3 and 4 is approximately 12 hours. **Episode 5 starts immediately at the end of Episode 4. *During the Telltale Games livestream on June 24, 2013 it was announced that they are putting together a Walking Dead soundtrack. *In a interview with Gavin Hammon, the voice of Kenny, it was revealed that a scene was planned in which Lilly would appear in "No Time Left" with the RV again after her original departure, but it was never made. Awards This is a list of awards that The Walking Dead: Season 1 has been nominated for or received.'' Titles in bold have been officially given.'' Videos Official Trailers Downloadable Content Accolades Statistics Behind the Scenes Achievements/Trophies The following is a list of all obtainable Achievements and trophies in the game. References Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:Video Game Seasons Category:The Walking Dead Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes